


Snipples4: Sandy Shoes

by orphan_account



Series: Snake Nipples [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A joke taken way to far, Boners and Butt Sex, Butt Sex, Cliffhangers, Crack, I love fucking with the tags, I'm Going to Hell, I'm here to apologize for the third, It's Just A Prank Bro, M/M, NSFW, Nipples, Pranks, RWBY - Freeform, Sand Puns, Sandwiches, Snakes, Snipples, Team SSSN - Freeform, a real shit puns, puns, sand, shitty crack, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roses are RedViolets are BlueIt's okay I'm not madI hate myself tooIt's better than the last one guys I promise





	Snipples4: Sandy Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thank to me best bro 4 helping me write this one.  
> Again trust me its better than the last one  
> Love ya Mom

After Nora and Ren’s house burned down they moved into Yang and Blake’s apartment. The word had spread like wildfire now the government was aware almost a fourth of the population had been infected. They were deciding what to do about but no one really gave a fuck. Scarlet was making a sandwich because he was really hungry. He finished it and went over to the couch and plopped down where Sage was sitting watching the news. “Well Bob it’s spreading it’s gone as far as to people having sex in the streets” said Bob the new person “Snipples huh wow well lets get back to the weather. Good beach weather right Bob” said Betti the new woman. “Ugh I wanna go to the beach but I’d rather not get sand in my shoes” Scarlet complained. They could be in the middle of a huge battle but nothing is more important than making sure he doesn’t get sand in his shoes not even protecting his own balls. Scarlet took a huge bite of his sandwich and he was unhappy extremely unhappy it felt sandy. For a second he thought maybe it should taste this way it is a SANDwich but then he realized he fuckin hated sand. Scarlet got bored of the news easily and reached for the remote. He started to flip through channels nothing really catching his eye. Well that was until an infomercial for hot guy body pillows showed up. They stared at the screen for a while and turned to see Sage staring at him. It was more than a bit obvious he was judging him, even if he wasn't saying anything but he quickly looked back at the screen, seeing somewhat disinterested with that neutral expression on his face yet his posture was a bit… off in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had crossed his legs like that but then it hit him what exactly he was hiding. IT WAS A B O N E R holy shit his weenie was gettin hard. For a moment, Scarlet wonder whether or not he should be concerned but he thought “Fuck that, it'll much more fun if I just tease him instead”. Scarlet scooted closer to Sage with an oh so sexy smirk plastered across his face. Wiggling his eyebrows like he had two sexy snakes up there instead. It was a silent because for some reason Sage doesn’t wear a shirt but noticeable change in Sages nipples. The beauty dark skin sloly transformed in to teh shrek gren scaly skin. “OooohHHh MmmMMMyyYy GOOooooSsSHHh” Scaret screameed in shock he was shook. He was kinda spooked butt he was also turned the fuck onit was rael nice. ThisssSSSsss time tere wassSSss a rael nice rippin sound cuz Scarfet waers a shrt . Ther snipples hised ad squuermed around lyke snekes du. They lock eyeballs and stare pasionatly at each other they mov closer togeher. They stated to make out lyke raelly hotly and sexly. There snipples started to jerk each other off. They maoned into each other mouthes as they did they sexy sexily tongue dancu. They were soo supersuper turned on they didn’t hear the sound of a dor openin. 

 

Neptune and Sun snuck in with a big pail of sand. Neptune was still tramatized frum ther tripp to deh bech. He saw deh ocen he hate the ocan. Niptune said them and there snaky nip nips shouda stayed.Son was persistent to get sand so he could put in each ad eveyone of his shoes. It wasa gr8 idea 4 a prank. Son giggled lyke an animu school girl so kawaii desu. Niptun was stil shakin in hiis big boi shoes he want to punch Son for takin him to teh ocan but he did also wat to also prank Scarfet also. They start to put sand in all of his boots. They try real hard lyke a dick to not laugh until they hear deh moans. tHey blush lyke animu school gurl. They listne closly and figureout SAGE and SCARLET were having the S T E A M Y H O T B U T T S E X! Oh woooooaaahhhh. It got even wierder SAg and Sarflet and caughten teh  
S N I P P L E S they were having the gud sex. The bluenette and blondenette were so so supersuper shook. Sarlet was ridin teh dick. He looked real happy and shit as he rode teh dick. There snipples were makin out it was so so supersuper hot. Niptun snipples were aroused so were Soon’s ther snipples start to give each oter blow jobs. They covered ther mouhs to prevent Sagg and Sarlet frum knowin teh r there. If tey knew the pronk would bee ruined! The knew rite now they needed to fuck. So Mankey Boi ripped of this clothes as if they were tear away clothed. He expose his big boi cock. Nipple Bois mouth was watering so were his Snipples snake mouths. Mankey Mans nip nips ripped of Niptun clothes off it was he hot yassss. Mank monk showed off his big B O N E R  
And soon the realiz they donthave any lube oh sssshhiittttt  
Nippltun had gr8 idea he remov hands from his mouth and licked the dick to get it wet Soon was like woww so smart but he didn’t say it cuz he was moaning lyke a hoe butt a monkey hoe. Niptu slurpped and slurpped be4 Mankey came in is mouth he mov he don't want to end teh fun too soon ;D. Nipple turned around and prepared for very super mega ultra steamy gud hot sexy adorable yummy perfect B U T T S E X . Mankey push the dik dik in a the had to cover their mouth and their Snipples mouthes. It felt so gud and Makey was bitten that on part inside of him. The bluenette was so hapy to get the dik dik in his asshole. They were clos to climax and Mank Mank got ready to moan “I'm BIG DADD-” he was cut off by SCArt he had caughted them five finger handed havin sex near his sANDfilled boots oh noooooOoOoOooOOOOooOOOOoOOOooOOo.

-To be continued


End file.
